


Flight

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, homocelestials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Something I wrote up for the Good Omens Amino! Hope you all enjoy!





	Flight

Aziraphale couldn't remember the last time he'd used his wings. In Heaven, to get around quicker, they had hoverboards. Using your wings wasn't very accepted in Heaven, for whatever reason. After the fall, at least. Everyone was tense. They didn't want to be next. After all Aziraphale had done, he still hadn't fallen. Why would he have? As a principality, his job was to protect humans. He did just that, by saving the world. He just wished he was a little more appreciated for doing his job. Gabriel was only doing the same, and even if Aziraphale resented him for it, nobody wants to fall. He understood, to some degree.  
  
Now he was here, with Crowley. _His_ Crowley. This wonderful demon who'd helped him save the world, his only friend in the world, the only one who cared about him enough to show it... Trying to get him to fly with him. Of course, they were invisible to the human eye, a quick miracle keeping them out of public eye. Their outlines were probably visible, but it wasn't there unless you were looking for it or it was right in front of you.  
  
On top of the building, Aziraphale was at the edge, Crowley's fingers intertwined with his own. His breathing was shaky (Aziraphale's, not Crowley's) and he was tense.  
  
"A-are you sure about this?" The angel asked, shaking.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay, Angel. I won't let you get hurt, I swear it." He offered Aziraphale the tiniest smile, a genuine one, of course. Crowley's fake smiles only come when he's in pain. Technically, he always is, but less so now than he is sometimes.  
  
"I..." The angel looked down. He didn't like what he saw. It was like realities were phasing together, he could practically see Hell. He knew it was just his imagination, but it _hurt_ him. Like when you're home alone and you think there's someone in your house but you _know_ you're fine, you just can't help but panic.  
  
He blacked out. Aziraphale didn't really dream. Heck, he rarely slept. Never when he wasn't cuddled up with Crowley. He had no reason to whatsoever. Why sleep when he could be reading one of his many, many favorite books for the umpteenth time?  
  
Next thing he knew he was flying. He knew it was a dream. There was no wind in his feathers. No Crowley next to him. No sound. Deafening silence. Silence was usually pleasant to him, but not this time.  
  
Then there was more darkness. Crowley's voice cried for help in some direction. Or all of them.  
  
Then he was awake again. Wind in his feathers, warmth pressed against him. Crowley, Crowley pressed against him. It was _his_ demon, keeping him safe.  
  
"It's alright, angel," The demon murmured softly into his lover's ear. Aziraphale didn't know what was going on, his face was nestled too deep into Crowley's chest to see anything but darkness and smell anything but him. His demon. "You're gonna be okay..."  
  
They were in the book shop again. Aziraphale was now in Crowley's lap, the demon's fingers running through his hair, other hand stroking the primary feathers on his left wing. He shivered. The sudden jump in temperature from outside to against Crowley in his bookshop left him with goosebumps.  
  
Aziraphale started sobbing. He didn't know why, and perhaps he never will. Maybe it was the overwhelming amount of emotions. Maybe it was the way Crowley felt against him was driving him to tears of joy. He wasn't sure, though it was likely the former.  
  
"It's okay, dove," Crowley mumbled into his hair, "It's alright, you're safe. I'm sorry."  
  
Aziraphale said nothing. He just gripped at Crowley's tie and tugged at it softly, earning the slightest chuckle from the demon.  
  
"Don't rip that," He said, "I've had it in _tip-top condition_ for the past few years."  
  
Aziraphale found himself smiling through his tears.  
  
They stayed there in silence for a while, silence aside from Aziraphale's crying, cuddled close together, Crowley's hand stroking over Aziraphale's wing. Eventually the angel grabbed the wrist of the hand in his hair and directed it to his other wing, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and nestling into the front of his chest, spreading his wings. He'd stopped crying by now, so Crowley gently lifted his chin.  
  
"You know what I'd love to see right now, Aziraphale?" The demon asked.  
  
"Wh-what?" Aziraphale asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"That adorable smile of yours. I don't usually call things cute, but I'll make a special exception, for _my angel_." Aziraphale thought his heart would burst.  
  
"You... Are so perfect..." He whispered, not yet smiling. Crowley kissed him gently, putting his arms around his neck.  
  
"No, I'm not. Neither are you. That's why we're the way we are. I'm a good demon, you're a bad angel, that's the way things are now." He whispered after breaking it.  
  
"That's sweet, my dear," Aziraphale smiled slightly. Crowley smiled back.  
  
"And so are you."


End file.
